A Very Special Birthday
by VampireMassacrexx
Summary: Summer, Day 9. Leon's birthday. His girlfriend, Frey has been avoiding him and he's not sure why. Could she have a surprise up her sleeve?
1. Summer, Day 9

**Rune Factory 4 Fan fiction: 'A Very Special Birthday'**

 ***Warning* Mild spoilers for 'Rune Factory 4', Leon's marriage event and for the Leon/Frey pairing.** Hello, VampireMassacrexx here. This is my first ever fan fiction. I published this story somewhere else to begin with however, due to getting some positive feedback on it I decided to publish the story here to see if the feedback still remained (relatively) positive. *Here's hoping!* This idea came to me when I managed to activate Leon's marriage event 'Letters From The Past' on the same day in Summer in two different save files. I like to imagine that due to this scenario presented within the fan fiction, Leon realises that he's no longer just okay with being Frey's lover and that he wants more which leads on to his marriage event. I hope you enjoy.

...Also, before I forget. I'm not the best with drawing, creating images etc. however, obviously for stories and for my profile and the like, I need images. If you don't mind me using an image of yours then feel free to contact me to let me know and then, if I feel the image is appropriate for the story or my profile etc., I'll use it and (obviously) I'll give you the credit. I'm not sure if that's how things work around here. If it isn't, I'll come up with an alternative method of obtaining images that I'm entitled to use but if it is then...cool.

I own nothing to do with 'Rune Factory 4', it's characters, locations etc. All rights to their respective owners.

 **Rating: T.**

* * *

 **A Very Special Birthday!**

 ***All the Chapters are from Leon's POV***

 **Summer, Day 9.**

My birthday. I've never been particularly fond of birthdays. I guess that has something to do with my dislike of being bound by time. Birthdays are a reminder of the fact that you've gone through another year, you're one year older, and you've survived another year without experiencing any fatal incidents.

Another way of looking at it is that you're also one year closer to dying but that's admittedly a pretty grim way _to_ look at things.

I sighed as I prepared to leave the Inn, scratching behind my ears in an attempt to distract myself from the noise of the customers who had stayed the night. Lin Fa had already given me a present from both her and Xiao Pai; a selection of rare gems and materials that they'd managed to get a hold of from Raven.

"They're good for crafting and forging, yes?" Said Xiao, her grin lighting up her entire face.

"Hey...thanks." I replied. I didn't see either Lin Fa or Xiao Pai as anything more than good friends but their antics were rather amusing to me. "I'll put them to good use, yes?"

"Err...is that you attempting to tease me again? Because it...wasn't a very good attempt."

I was still laughing as I left the Inn.


	2. Presents, presents and more presents

**Chapter 2**

 **Presents, presents and more presents.**

It seemed like everywhere I went; there was someone there ready to bestow a present upon me. Arthur gave me texts written in the ancient tongue, not for translation purposes just to pass the time. Kiel decided to present me with some books from the present which he had enjoyed a fair bit in an attempt to involve me more with the current Selphia and its customs. Amber gave me flowers: Charm Blue and Pom-pom Grass to be precise, perfect for creating the broths I liked to drink.

But there was still no sign of...her.

No sign of her smiling face, beaming up at me with such glee it would be sickening coming from anyone else but from her it was irresistibly cute. The lack of her presence was troubling. Not because I wasn't used to it. She was constantly running errands for the town's folk. But because she was mine and I knew so much about her. Her birthday, her likes and her dislikes. I even knew about the troubles that haunted her when she was left alone with her thoughts. Of course, I knew about those types of things before she became mine. Mainly because of my former title of 'Dragon Priest' which seemingly turned me into the town's Agony Aunt shortly after my arrival.

You see, I was a Guardian. I became one in order to save Venti. Not because I was her Priest but because I was her friend. When I awoke from that long slumber, the first person I saw was her. The girl who even though I'd only just met became my whole world in a matter of seconds. It was a cruel moment. A moment in which my past mistakes became more of a burden than they were already. My girl was always troublesome, apparently. Some things never change.

But I didn't think those troubles would include her forgetting my birthday!


	3. The Day Is Drawing To A Close

**Chapter 3**

 **The day is drawing to a close.**

It's early in the evening. The day passed slowly, never really picking up the pace despite the 'celebrations' that took place in honour of my birthday. Even teasing Forte about her phobia of ghosts couldn't occupy my attention for very long. Nor could another Chapter in the Doug/Dylas 'Will they or won't they?' saga (though, let's face it that's _always_ an amusing topic). I realised quickly what the problem was. Why was the girl who proclaimed her love for me avoiding me on my birthday?!

She proclaimed her love for me shortly after 'White Day' the previous year. Though admittedly, I'd already revealed my feelings whilst teaching her some of the Ancient Language. I was visiting Venti's chamber, long since empty since the events that took place with Ethelberd. I wasn't there to mourn or to reminisce. I was just there to enjoy the peace and quiet. All of a sudden, she came up behind me.

"Ah! It's you. How long are you going to stand behind me just staring at me like some sort of creepy stalker? I know that-"

"Leon! I...I love you."

I quickly whipped round to face her. My heart beating so fast it was causing a ringing sensation in my ears. I felt dizzy and thrilled. Panicked and elated. So many emotions all at once. "What...what did you just say?" I whispered the ending.

"I love you."- This time she said it the way I taught her that day. In the old tongue. - "You told me that that was a phrase I may end up needing to use one day. You taught me it due to its usefulness."- Well, that was the reason I'd given for teaching her that particular phrase but it wasn't. It was one of the reasons but it wasn't my main one (nor was it the more important reason I had for teaching it to her). - "Well...I'm putting it to use now! To tell you how I feel. To tell you that I care."

She paused for a moment, allowing the words to sink in. They filled the air around the chamber, making the room feel smaller and more cramped. "I've cared about you for a while now. I care deeply for everyone in this town but you're the one who makes my heart stutter and my head spin. Even if I don't have to the time to visit everyone in town, I feel like I have to make the time to see you. I don't really understand why. After all, all you do is consistently tease me..."

I smirked at that. I teased everyone (especially a certain knight and a guy with a serious glasses fetish) but she was the one I enjoyed teasing the most mainly because her reactions to my teasing were always the cutest. Always!

"But...I...I need you. I love you."

There was a pregnant pause as I took in all of her words. "You sure do go on a bit, don't you?" She turned her head away, hiding her cheeks that were burning like the sun. "...I have an answer but, I'm sorry. Could you give me some time to gather my thoughts-?"...

"Leon?"


	4. Leon! There you are

**Chapter 4**

 **'Leon! There you are.'**

"Leon, there you are! So this is where you've been hiding."

The female voice behind me dragged me out of my memories. Some cruel, selfish part of me made me accept her confession. Made me agree to date her, to be her lover despite the complications it would cause. The sounds of the water filled the silence between us.

"You found me?" My voice sounded emotionless to my own ears. I'd taken to hiding at Dragon Lake in order to hide my brooding mood from curious eyes.

"Obviously I found you. Otherwise I wouldn't be here with you right now, would I?" She paused for a moment. "You seem...distant. Is something wrong?"

Since I'd started dating her, my heart had been torn. I could never be as close to her as I desired and she didn't know the reasons behind that. Normally that was the cause of distance between us but at this moment, it was the other thing causing distance. Did she honestly _not_ remember?

When I didn't answer she changed the subject. "I want you to come with me, Leon. I have something for you."

It was almost time for bed. The fireflies were lighting up the sky. Stars did the same job, but they were long since dead. Fireflies have life and beauty, an essence...no wonder people find them so romantic. "Okay then. Lead the way."

She smiled, the impossibly green eyes lighting up just like the fireflies. "Close your eyes."

"What?!"

"Close your eyes and give me your hand!"

"O...okay."

With my eyes closed and my hand in hers. She started to guide me. I tried to prevent a crimson blush spreading to my cheeks. What if someone saw us? Where was she taking me? I messed with the feathers of my fan in an attempt to calm my nerves. I didn't hear any voices as we walked probably because of how late it was getting. I heard a door creak open and then a 'click' as it shut. Her hand left mine. There was a smell coming from somewhere. A smell that was strangely familiar but I still couldn't quite place due to other scents masking it.

"Okay. Open them!"

I opened them and was startled to find that I was standing inside of her room. She was stood beside a table, a massive grin on her face.

"Happy birthday, Leon!"


	5. A Very Special Birthday

**Chapter 5**

 **A very special birthday.**

I wasn't expecting to ever have one of those. Birthdays are still just days when you think about it. You don't really feel any different and yet the people around you insist you are and they insist on celebrating that fact. They give you gifts to keep as mementos of your 'special day' every single year. And _every_ single year, you're supposed to keep them and put them to good use. It's the thought that counts, right? I always take gifts from people even if I hate them (though I'd still appreciate it if people would abstain from giving me milk). When you're like me and you're grateful for whatever you can get, you don't really expect people to be that fussy over what they give you. Gems? I'll take them. Books? I'll read them. Flowers? I'll use them. But...in that sense when you do get presents you love, it makes them that much sweeter.

Apparently she knew this. The table was laid with candles and food. Grilled fish to be exact. Salted Rainbow Trout and Grilled Lamp Squid mostly. There were cups containing liquid and I recognised it instantly.

"Those drinks are the broths I make from flowers!" I said in awe and shock.

"Yep! I asked Lin Fa and Xiao Pai to keep an eye on you as you made them. I'm sorry if they aren't as good as the ones you make which they probably won't be since you've had more practise at making them. As for the fish, Dylas helped me when it came to catching the Lamp Squid and Porco taught me how to cook them to perfection- and then tried to constantly eat them. Obviously, I've cooked Rainbow Trout for you before so hopefully they should be okay."

For once I was speechless. Utterly and completely speechless.

"I'm sorry it took so long. Poor you! You've must have thought that I'd forgotten your birthday or something."

I hid my face behind my fan to conceal the blush. "Don't be ridiculous! Do you honestly think I'm that insecure?"

She ignored that. "I just...I just wanted to get it right. That's all. You do so much for me and you bring me so much joy and I just...wanted to repay you."

I still didn't say anything, the feathers on my fan snapped together as I closed it. I grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you so much for this. You really do love me, don't you?" She blushed in that way that made her irresistible. "Shall we make a start on it before it goes cold?" She recovered from her embarrassment and beamed at me.

* * *

"Just to warn you, I've never tried poisonous fish and flower broths before."

"Then you don't know what you're missing out on. Here, say 'aaaah'."

"What?! Mrrfh! Hey! Leon."

"Now, now, don't talk with your mouth full!"- I scolded. - "You might choke and last time I checked, choking is very bad for your health." Her cheeks burned as I watched her eat. "How is it?"

"It's actually really nice however; I don't think I should be taking health advice from the man who eats poisonous fish in his spare time."

"Haha. Now it's your turn!"

 **"What?!"**

I opened my mouth wide. "Feed me. Go on! Feed the Birthday Boy."

"Erm..."

"What? You allow me into your room, cook me a meal and allow me to feed you but suddenly you become all bashful when I ask you to feed me?" I feigned disapproval. "Go on, I don't bite unless you're into that sort of thing."

"H-hey! Oh...all right. Say 'aaaah'."

"It looks a little hot. Blow on it."

 ***Blow*** "Here you go.* She hesitated a moment before asking. "How is it?"

"It's stunning. All of this is stunning. Especially you. You're constantly stunning and very, very amusing."

"Leon!"

"Haha."

Thank you. I thought. For everything.


	6. The end of an era

**Chapter 6**

 **The end of an era.**

I hold you in my arms as you sleep. Honestly. As soon as we'd finished eating you decided to clean up despite the fact that you seemed dead on your feet. I offered to help you clean up but you pushed me onto your bed and told me to sit there and behave. "It's your birthday!" You argued. "You aren't cleaning up the mess _I_ made _especially_ on a day like today."

I sighed. You're always so stubborn but that's part of your charm. I'd never been in your room before tonight- well, at least not as your lover and to be honest, all of the excitement distracted me from how nervous I was to be in such a private place, such a personal place to you. It's filled with your things, your scent, and your style everything is yours. The only other time I'd been in here before tonight was to console you after Venti's 'passing'. You'd helped all of the other town's folk as they had mourned and grieved in the same way that I and the other Guardians had. My services were in particularly great demand due to having been Venti's Priest. But...it occurred to me that no one was asking you how you were. How you really were. The town's folk saw you cry. Clorica, Margaret and Amber always made time to console you but they still didn't understand. When I was 'saved' from Leon Karnak, Venti said that she saw you much like she saw me, much like she saw the other Guardians. You were her friend above all else.

One night I saw you trudging towards your room at two am. My reasons for being up so late (or early depending on how you look at it)? Well...Arthur required my help with something honestly that man never _stops_ not even to grieve. I knocked on your door and entered. That night you cried in my arms and told me about some of your worries and concerns. You missed Venti. You were worried about having to look after the town in her absence. You wondered about who you were before you came here and if that forgotten past would come back to haunt you. You were glad that you had the town's folk behind you and you knew they all cared for you in the same way you cared for them but you still felt lonely sometimes. Why? Well because whenever someone needed help, they came to you but you just couldn't go up to them and bestow upon them the 'gift' of your burdens. I told you that you could always come to me to talk after all; I told you that we would be retracing our pasts together. We're similar, you and I and yet so different.

After you finished cleaning up, you asked me not to leave just yet. I pointed out it was almost eleven at night but you said you didn't want to be alone and honestly, I wasn't ready to leave you. I lay on your bed and you rested your head upon my chest, the candles were losing their flicker luckily for me as the darkness concealed my blush. We just...talked about us. You asked me to tell you about the past which I did but apparently my voice was lulling as you soon fell asleep.

Your sleeping face is so cute. You're so close against me. I want to hold you even closer. I want to hold you every night and wake up with you every morning. I want to kiss you, hold you, taste you but I can't. All I can do is be with you without really being with you. I want to marry you. I want to make you mine officially. I see the other men in town, they all yearn for you. They won't say it because they know I'll be having a few choice words with them if they do but...I know they do even if you're oblivious to their feelings.

"Leon." You murmur in your sleep. It's in that moment I realise it's the end of an era; I can no longer pretend that this is enough. That just being your lover is enough I want you but...Maria. My heart is constantly torn between pleasure and pain, between the past and the present, between you and Maria. Eventually I leave your side, kissing you on your forehead. It's raining as I leave your room. My tears join the rain. I don't head towards my own room instead I just wander around allowing the weight of my burdens to crush me.

* * *

Hello, VampireMassacrexx here. The reason this particular story is up so fast is due to the fact that I'd already published the story previously somewhere else before joining this website and so all of the Chapters were already done and dusted. I know I said practically the same thing at the beginning of this piece but I just wanted to provide further clarification. There were a few songs that inspired this particular story, I'll list them here: **'Sleeps With Butterflies'** by **Tori Amos** , **'A Sorta Fairytale'** by **Tori Amos** and **'I Love You'** by **Avril Lavigne**. Music is a huge inspiration to me and so when I write stories, even if they aren't specifically linked to a song, that song and other songs still inspire them and how situations play out. I hope it's okay to share the song names on here (until I'm more familiar with how things work around here, I'm going to assume it's okay) because the songs really add to the context of this story and they allow you lovely readers to experience what was going through my mind when I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed this story, until next time. xXx


End file.
